


Cold Winter

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [13]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is lonely this winter. Pre-S1, Post-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

The first winter after she left felt so much colder than any previous. He thought about checking old weather details to prove it, but lost interest before he found the energy to move to the computer. He could have one of his lackeys do it, but they'd want to know why. They were as bad as Wilson.

Every conversation with Wilson always started out the same way: "You doing okay?" Wilson would ask him.

He'd lie and say he was fine.

Wilson knew better and always pressed for more. House had, finally, just before Christmas, admitted that he missed Stacy. To that, Wilson had been sympathetic and let House wallow in his misery.

After Wilson left that night, it was cold and lonely again. He couldn't come up with a good reason to call him back, so he settled for taking more Vicodin and going to bed.

He woke up not knowing what day it was. The alarm clock was yelling at him and had apparently conspired with both his cell phone and his pager to create a continuous cacophony for a solid three minutes. He ignored them all, rolled over and went back to sleep.

Winter needed to end soon so the bed wouldn't be so cold and he'd at least have the sunlight for company. Either that, or he'd have to ask Wilson to move in with him.


End file.
